I'll Remember you
by Lily in the Water
Summary: 5 yrs. After “I will remember you” Angel meets up with Buffy. And finds out about their daughter. Complete!
1. Weave Me the Sunshine

Title - I'll remember  
  
Summery - 5 yrs. After "I will remember you" Angel meets up with Buffy. And finds out about her daughter.  
  
I don't own them. Nope, I only own Kaylee Angela, Caden, and the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS series. The song was sung to me when I was a baby "Weave Me the Sunshine" is the song's name. Owned by Peter, Paul, and Mary.  
  
A few changes – Doyle never died. Angel went though his crazy faze with Darla and still conceived Connor. Connor was taken by Holtz (not Wes). He came back as a 14 yr. old. And none of the Cordy/Connor or Cordy/Angel, (can you say ewwwww) And Connor never tried to kill Angel. And Oz never left. Tara is still a good friend of Willow's. Dawn is real. Faith woke up and went looking for Buffy. She and Buffy fought and now faith is a good guy but no one in SD/LA know that.  
  
It's been 5 years since the Scooby gang had heard from Buffy. A few weeks after thanksgiving, she suddenly disappeared. She left a note saying that "I am so sorry for this you guys. I promise I'll be careful and I love you all. Love Buffy."  
  
2 years after that the Council called. They said that a new slayer had been called. That meant she was dead. They held a small funeral that was exactly what she would have wanted. Every one including Angel attended. He looked so sad that his beloved was dead. Joyce blamed anyone that associated with Buffy. She and Dawn moved back in with Hank who was also devastated with his daughter's death. Dawn didn't understand but knew her big sister was dead .  
Three years later everything was as normal as can be. Angel was working with Cordy and some guy named Doyle and Wesley in LA. He had a son shortly after Buffy was claimed dead. He was kidnapped by a sworn enemy. He came back 2 weeks later as a 14 year old. Everything was ok as can be after they talked. But the father/son relationship wasn't very convincing. Willow was engaged to Oz and had a good job at a law firm. Oz still worked in music and had several record deals lined up. Xander worked as the head of a construction company. He made a good sum of money. He and Anya have 1 daughter named Elizabeth Sara. Giles moved back to England where he and Olivia were soon married. They have 2, 3 year old twin daughters. Anna Marie and Michelle Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile –  
  
"Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!" yelled Kaylee, crying. Kaylee woke up after she had a scary dream. Beth came running in seeing what her daughter was screaming about.  
  
"Sweetheart? What's wrong baby?" Beth said as she took her daughter in her arms wile she cried. Her daughter looked up at her with her big green eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears as she answered;  
  
"There were the bad men. They came and took you from me. And they hurt you. I was real scared." Her daughter said while hiccupping.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok. It was just a dream. Want me to sing you a song?" Beth said softly. The little girl in her arms nodded.  
  
"Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine  
  
outta the fallin' rain!  
  
Weave me the hope of a new tomorrow  
  
an' fill my cup again!  
  
Well, I've seen the steel an' the concrete crumble  
  
shine on me again!  
  
The proud and the mighty all have stumbled  
  
shine on me again!  
  
They say that the tree of lovin'  
  
shine on me again!  
  
Grows on the bank of the river of sufferance  
  
shine on me again!  
  
Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine  
  
outta the fallin' rain!  
  
Weave me the hope of a new tomorrow  
  
an' fill my cup again!  
  
If only I could heal your sorrow  
  
shine on me again!  
  
I'd help you to find a new tomorrow  
  
shine on me again!  
  
Well, I've seen the steel an' the concrete crumble  
  
shine on me again!  
  
The proud and the mighty all have stumbled  
  
shine on me again!  
  
Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine  
  
outta the fallin' rain!  
  
Weave me the hope of a new tomorrow  
  
an' fill my cup again!  
  
Only you can climb the mountain  
  
shine on me again!  
  
If you wanna drink from the golden fountain  
  
shine on me again!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine  
  
outta the fallin' rain!  
  
Weave me the hope of a new tomorrow  
  
an' fill my cup again!  
  
Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine  
  
outta the fallin' rain!  
  
Weave me the hope of a new tomorrow  
  
an' fill my cup again!"  
  
Beth sang finishing up her song. Her daughter drifted back to sleep and she lifted her up and tucked her in.  
  
"Sleep tight baby." Beth whispered and shut the door softly behind her.  
  
Beth walked into her living room and sat back on the couch. She reached over and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number and listened to it ring. After 8 rings the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hello Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. Please leave your name, number, and a quick message after the beep. Thank you." Cordelia's voice came to an end.  
  
Beth hung up and let a single tear fall. She sat back and let her memories flow back to her old life. The life of "Buffy Ann Summers". 


	2. Beth Summers

Again - I don't own them. Only the kiddos. And the people not in the BTVS/ATS series.  
  
"Beth? Beth? You home?" called Davey Adams while knocking on her door. His wife stood beside him holding their son, Caden. He was 5 months and already a handful. His sister stood beside him looking bored and mad at being woken up this early.  
  
Before he could knock again the door opened. They looked down to see Kaylee looking up and smiling. Her dark brown hair was in two messy pigtails and she wore what looked like a torn up shirt.  
  
"Hey Kaylee, where is your mommy? And are you allowed to be answering the door without anyone watching." Davey questioned her and waited for his wife and sister to enter till her did.  
  
"Your right. She is not allowed to. So why did you Kaylee?" Beth said while entering the room. She lifted her daughter and gave her a quick glare. Her daughter smiled at her sheepishly before giving her mother an award winning smile.  
  
"I sorry mommy. Forgive?" Kaylee asked with a puppy dog pout. Beth looked at her and smiled. She kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Of course, but it wont happen again." Beth stated in a serious voice. She gave her daughter the once over and shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Lissa? Can you help Kaylee look at least half way presentable?" Beth asked in almost a pleading voice. Lissa looked up and nodded. She took Kaylee and said "OK ya little monkey. Let's make you look pretty."  
  
"So what did ya'll need" Beth asked while they all sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well you see me and Davey wanna go out and ummm have some fun in our lives. Just us ya'know. So we were ummm....wondering....." Lily asked her voice unsure.  
  
"We were wondering. If you would mind taking Caden and Lissa for a night." Davey said coming to Lily's rescue.  
  
"Why sure I haven't seen my niece and nephew enough. I'd love to." Beth said.  
  
"Great! Thank you Beth! I love you." Exclaimed Davey. He hugged her tightly. His wife looked at him as did Beth.  
  
"Sweetie if you even want to make that happen. Then I suggest you restate your feelings for Beth." Said Lily laughing. Beth and Davey joined in.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Lissa while she walked in. Kaylee was beside her and was dressed up semi nicely. She had her long brown hair brushed and pulled back. She wore a pink dress with a bunny sitting on the side. Her green eyes were actually visual this time.  
  
"Ready for school you two?" Davey asked. He looked at Lissa and Kaylee. Kaylee walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. Beth hugged her back and told her to behave for the teacher. The number 1 rule for Kaylee.  
  
Everyone filed out the door, leaving Beth alone. She sighed and went to her room. She lay on the bed and began to think. Everyday her daughter looked more and more like Angel. Her father.  
  
But apparently Angel didn't give her any thought. She remembered him turning back the day, in which she had absolutely no say in it. 1 month later she began getting sick. Willow told her to go to the doctor. She did and she found out she was pregnant. Then all the memories returned. She went to Angel to tell him she was pregnant with his child, only to see him and some blonde in a lip lock. Since then she ran and never looked back.  
  
She moved here to make a new life for her and her child. She changed her name to Elizabeth "Beth" Summers. Not much of a difference. But their had too be at least 2,000 people named Elizabeth Summers in California alone. Along the way she picked up very good friends. Lily and Davey. Angela and Michelle. And so many others.  
  
When Kaylee was two. It turns out that Faith tracked her down and tried to kill her. But they fought and Faith broke down. They talked for a long time catching up on each others lives. And now they are good friends.  
  
When Kaylee was three, Buffy got a visit from Spike. He now had a chip in his head unable to hurt them. SO now Spike was a good guy. Kaylee fell in love with him and begged him to stay. Spike traveled back and forth keeping her updated on Sunnydale. She was so happy for Xander and Anya. And for Willow and Oz. She never asked for angel or what he was doing and Spike never told.  
  
Spike never told the Scoobies and the AI team that Buffy was alive and kicking with a daughter. He told her about a new slayer though. Her name was Tessa and she was Asian.  
  
So many thoughts were going through her head that Buffy/Beth fell into a restless sleep 


	3. Bad Day at School

Nope - still don't own them.  
  
Kaylee stood at the wall and angrily kicked at the ground. Stupid Miss Nyman. She is just a bloody poof. She always got in trouble for nothing. The teacher didn't like her. It is so not fair. Her mommy was going to be mad at her. And now she won't be able to watch TV.  
  
She only kicked Robert because he would not stop teasing her. He kept saying that she was hatched. It wasn't fair. All her friends got to play while she got time out during play time. She watched Robert play kickball while she had to be next to the wall. At least the principal didn't call her mommy. Last time that happened mommy wasn't real happy.  
  
She looked at her new sneakers. They were a pretty pink and now they were an icky brown. Again Roberts's fault. If he didn't tease her she could be playing in the grass. But no. She got stuck by the wall kicking dirt. She was so engrossed in her sneakers. She didn't see the shadow fall over her.  
  
"Well look it here. Little Kaylee is in trouble again." Robert teased. She looked at him and made a face.  
  
"That the best you could do." Robert said while sticking out his tough. That was it. She put her hand in a fist and punched him in the nose. Robert looked shocked and let out a yell. Miss Nyman came running over.  
  
"Kaylee Summers! I can't believe you! Off the principal's office now!" she told Kaylee while she helped Robert up. Kaylee stuck out her tongue at them before turning to go to the principal.  
  
She stalked down the hall and entered the office. She sat in her usual seat just as the principal came out. She looked at the young girl and shook her head at the child's ability to keep clean and well kept.  
  
"Kaylee?" The girl looked up at her. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Robert teased me so I kicked him and I had to site by the wall and then he came over to tease me more and I hit him." Kaylee said in all one breath.  
  
"Well, Kaylee I am not going to call your mother on two reasons. 1.) I don't think that she would like being called 4 times in one week. And 2.) Robert should not have been teasing you in the first place. So I want you to go back to class but don't pay attention to Robert. OK?" the principal said. Kaylee looked up happy that her mother was not going to be involed and that she got off the hook.  
"OK," the little girl said.  
  
And with that she headed off the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Faith sat in her apartment. She was watching TV while folding some of her and Lizzy's clothes. 3 years ago she woke up and went searching for Buffy. She wanted to kill her and everyone she had in contact with. She watched her sister slayer for one day when she found out that she had a 2 year old daughter. She would have been the first to die. But she and Buffy fought and then she unexpectedly she totally broke. To her surprise B. took her in and they talked for a long time.  
  
She had a good job, fitness instructor. She took in an abused girl Lizzy, so she can have a better life. And her and B. are really good friends. B.'s daughter was the most loveable. She called her Auntie Faith and loved to play with her.  
  
She was Glad B. gave her a second chance. She loved her new life and now had good friends. A knock at the door sounded. At first she though B. But Buffy didn't knock she just walked right in.  
  
"Hold on!" called Faith. She walked to the door and straightened her hair. (*Wow, I am truning in to B.*) she thought. She opened the door and gasped. At the door was a little girl no more then 10 and looked like a mini Faith.  
  
"Hey, sis. Mind If I come on in?" asked the girl. 


	4. The Vision

I still don't own them.....I am just borrowing them. I own Kaylee and Faith's sister. And the others not associated in the BTVS/ATS verse.  
  
A/N - Connor is 14. Not 18. And Cordelia and Doyle are together. SO no C/C relationship. (ewww.)  
Connor never tried to kill Angel. And they trust each other to a small amount. Connor goes to Hemery Middle school. Umm....That's it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Connor! Come on your going to be late! Again!" Yelled Angel at the bottom of the stairs. For some reason starting last month Connor has always been late. Angel was really getting sick of the school calling him and telling him that is son was late. Connor rushed down the stairs, his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, his hair still a big mess. Angel shook his head and told him to hurry up. Connor then disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged looking half decent.  
  
"Sorry dad. I'm going to be late. I got 3 tardys again and I have detention again." Connor stated, as if he told him now it will make it all better. He gave a small smile and an innocent look .  
"Fine, Connor but we will talk about this later. Got it?" Angel told his son seriously. Connor groaned, knowing that a long father-son talk was in order. Suddenly the front door of the hotel slammed and footsteps coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello? Angel? Connor?" yelled Cordy. She walked in and saw them. She smiled and tossed her long black hair back.  
  
"Hey ya'll. So do have a client for later today? I mean me and Doyle are kinda running low on cash." Cordelia stated as a hello.  
  
"Delia? Angel? Con? Wes? Any of ya? Are ya'll hear today?" called Doyle. He came in carrying coffee and doughnuts.  
  
"In here baby." Yelled Cordy. She walked over to Doyle and gave him a kiss. They smiled at each other. Suddenly Doyle groaned and fell back. Everyone went into action. Connor went off to get aspirin. Cordy held his hand and Angel stood next to him for support. After the vision stopped. Doyle fell back exhausted. Connor gave him the aspirin and he took it thankfully. Angel waited till he seemed less in pain.  
  
"Doyle," Angel started "What did you see?"  
  
"A small girl. She was screaming with all this blood on her face. She was on 56th Ave. in San Francisco."  
  
"San Francisco! WHY THERE!" exclaimed Cordy. "I mean it is not like we won't get there in time."  
  
"Yeah, we will. It won't happen till the 7th. And today's the 4th. Angel was quite the whole time.  
  
"Well gang, Lets round out Fred, Gunn, and Wesley. And Have a road trip." Angel said. They all nodded and went to gather some weapons and clothes. Connor suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Dad?" Connor asked. His father looked at him and said "Yeah?"  
  
"Does this mean I get to miss the science test?" He asked with a grin. They both laughed at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Faith sat there gaping at the girl in her door. (*I must look like a fish*) she thought. She numbly let her in.  
  
"Well nice place you got. I mean I wouldn't recommend to someone very classy but, still nice digs." The girl stated. She wore a white tee-shirt with black jeans. Her hair was down in a messy pony-tail. She wore a plaid sweatshirt.  
  
"Ummm...Hope what are you dong here? Did something happen?" Faith asked after she got her voice back.  
"Nope. Mom got drunk and passed out. And dad got clinked. Probably  
just noticing I went missing. So can I stay here I mean you are NOT  
the easiest person to track down." Hope asked while looking at her  
older sister.  
  
"Yeah sure if you don't mind crashing on the couch then I guess you  
can stay here." Faith said while watching her sister she hadn't seen  
in years. Hope looked at her shocked.  
  
"I can't sleep in a bedroom! I mean I am your only sister. Well 'cept Charity but she is like outta the picture years ago." Hope said.  
  
"Well both bedrooms are being used. Mine and Lizzy is using the other." Faith said shocked at her little sister's outburst.  
"Who is Lizzy?" Hope asked  
  
"She is a good friend who had a bad home life so now I take care of her." Faith explained.  
  
"Oh, fine I'll stay here. But the couch better be comfy." She said with a grin. She smiled at Faith before Faith and her hugged. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Icecreme makes everything better

Distribution – I wonder. Do I own them? Nooooooo. I only own Hope, Kaylee, and the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse.  
  
A/N – Ok on my old website featuring this story, everyone asked who Charity was so here it is – Charity was born first. Then Faith. Then Hope. They are all sisters. Charity walked out on the family. The Faith did the same when she became a slayer. Then Hope did the same. And yes in this chapter Ice cream is spelled "ice-ceme" well that's how Kaylee pronounces it ok? Ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Angel's car Connor was shotgun. Cordelia, Doyle, and Wesley were crammed in the backseat. The car following them had the host, Fred and Gunn in it. Cody and Doyle kept looking at each other basically wanting the car to themselves. Connor was thinking about the new girl of school. And Wesley was thinking of his family in England. And Angel was thinking of his lost love. Even after 5 years, he missed her so much. He knew somehow that she wasn't dead. But it was worthless thinking that. There was a new slayer Tessa.  
  
"Sooooo...." Connor said, wanting the tension in the car to ease up.  
  
"Did you see the new movie 'Perfect'?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No." everyone answered at the same time. The car was silent again SO much for that Idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaylee slammed the door to her apartment. She threw her jacket and her backpack on the floor. She stalked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Kaylee? Baby? You home?" called her mother coming into the living room. She saw her daughter and sat down next to her and gave her a small kiss on her head. She studied her daughter.  
  
"Kaylee, sweetheart, is something bothering you?" when Kaylee didn't answer she went on.  
  
"Kaylee? Did something happen? Did you get in trouble at school?" Buffy tried reaching her daughter again.  
  
"Yes." Kaylee answered in a small voice. Buffy looked at her daughter and sighed.  
  
"Sweetheart, I told you, you really need to start behaving in class. I am getting very upset here. You told me you would be good, but it never happens." Said Buffy. Her daughter looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm real sorry mommy. It was all Robert's fault. He told me that I was hatched and you didn't love me and you only feel real sorry for me." Kaylee said in a sorry voice.  
  
"Ohhhh. Honey. You know that is not true. I love you more then life itself. You're my baby. And I love you sooo much. You are my daughter and you know I always love you and keep you safe." Buffy said while pulling her daughter in her lap. She kissed the crown of her hair. Her daughter hugged her tightly.  
  
"I know mommy. I am real sorry. I try and be real good but everybody makes me real mad." Kaylee said while burying her face in her mother's neck.  
  
"Why don't I tell you what? I'll call Robert's mom and I'll tell her what he has been doing so she can talk to him. Ok, and tonight we'll go out and get some..." Buffy started.  
  
"ICE – CEME!" yelled Kaylee already in a good mood. Buffy laughed  
  
"Yeah sweetheart. Ice-cream." She said while she began to tickle her daughter. Shrieks of laughter were the only thing heard of the apartment. 


	6. A night waiting

A/N – When Angel and Gang were riding in the car that was early on the 7th. So now they are in San Frosisco trying to locate the spot of the vision. And Buffy and Kaylee go out for some ice-cream. It is now 8:30 at night. It is a Friday. Got it? Ok.  
  
Still don't own them. Only Kaylee and the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse.  
  
Kaylee basically pulled her mother through the crowed streets so they can get to the ice cream faster. Her mother kept saying slow down the ice-cream will still be there. Kaylee finally slowed down to a brisk pace. Her mother said thank you and turned Kaylee when she missed the turnoff for the ice cream store.  
  
"Mommy.........If you don't hurry up we'll never get there......." Kaylee whined. She tugged at her mother's hand impatiently.  
  
"Hold on we'll get there when we get there. Just slow down baby." Buffy told her daughter. She loved her daughter but sometimes she was a big handful. Kaylee looked ahead and saw some really weird people walking toward them. They had funny faces.  
  
"Hey, mommy? Who are those people?" Kaylee asked her mother while pointing at the funny people. Buffy looked at where her daughter was pointing and went pale. (*Oh no no no no no no no no no no...*)  
  
"Come on Kaylee, we are taking a shortcut  
  
." Buffy said while picking up her daughter and running in the opposite direction. (*God, Please let Kaylee be safe. Oh, please.*) she prayed. She knew she would never outrun them. When she was pregnant she lost her slayer strength to carry her child. And she never trained to regain it after the birth. So she could not fight it to save either of their lives.  
  
However they just turned on 56th avenue, they caught up with her. They tackled Buffy to the ground and Kaylee went flying. Kaylee slammed in to wall and fell on a piece of glass. She cut up her cheek. Her mommy was on the ground being beaten by the mean people. She could hear her mother scream "Run Kaylee!"  
  
Kaylee backed up against the wall and began to cry. (*Let my mommy be ok. Please.*) she said in her head. Then her mother stopped screaming or yelling. They all turned to her. They looked to be at least 13 of them. Kaylee began to scream. Suddenly their was more yelling. All these people came out and began to fight the mean people. A woman came up to her and picked her up. Kaylee wanted to get down and see if her mommy was ok but she was afraid. All the mean people were turning into the dust that mommy made Uncle Spike keep in and ash tray. She saw the other people kill the mean people. When it was over Kaylee wiggled down and ran to her mommy who was sleeping. A pretty lady picked her up before she could get to her mommy. Kaylee began to cry harder. "I want my mommy!"  
  
A big man who looked kinda scary said "We'll see how your mommy is ok? Just let Cordy take care of you." He said in a gentle voice. She nodded while the pretty lady (*Cordy?*) cleaned up her cut. Angel, Connor, and Wesley walked over to the body that was face down. Angel gently flipped over the body and gasped. It was Buffy.  
  
"Will my mommy be alright?" Kaylee asked tearfully. Everyone was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel stood in the waiting room with Connor, Doyle, Gunn, Wes, and Fred and the host. Cordy was with the little girl that claimed Buffy was her mother. Angel couldn't believe this. Buffy was alive. After all these years. He was happy, so happy. But also pissed. Why had she hidden? Why did the council claim her dead? Oh, mad he can't wait for Buffy to wake up. They have a lot of talking to do. 


	7. The Meeting

A/n - Both Kaylee and Buffy are at the hospital.  
  
Again don't sue. I don't own them. I am only borrowing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy woke in a small room. She kept hearing a beep. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room. She flew up. A sharp pain entered her chest. But she didn't care. (*OMG, where is Kaylee? Is she ok?*) Buffy though wildly. A nurse came running in after hearing the beeps of the heart monitor get just a little faster.  
  
"Miss Summers, please, lie down, get some rest." The nurse said while checking her stats.  
  
"My daughter. Where is my daughter?" Buffy said fear lacing her voice. She prayed to God her daughter was ok. She had to be ok. Oh she had to be. The nurse interrupted.  
  
"Your daughter is ok. She is getting a cut cleaned up and bandaged. She'll be out of here in no time. You however have 3 broken ribs, a fractured right arm and you had a slight concussion. So please lie down and rest." The nurse said calmly.  
  
"Can I see her?" Buffy asked  
  
"I'm sorry that's against policy. But there is someone who wants to see you. Are you up to it?" The nurse said.  
  
"Yeah, sure send him/her in." Buffy said leaning back. Probably it was Faith or Lily or Davey. The nurse smiled and left her. A few minutes later he walked him.  
  
"Angel." She said her voice small and in shock.  
  
"Hello, Buffy." Angel said his voice calm and gentle. They stood looking at each other for several moments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaylee came out of the office with Cordy close behind her. She looked at all the new people that saved her and her mommy. She looked at them and wondered how her mommy was.  
  
"Cordy?" Kaylee asked her voice small and sad. Cordy looked at her sadly and said "Yes munchkin?" Kaylee made a face at the name but continued.  
  
"Where's mommy? Will Mommy be alright?" Kaylee asked. Cordy knelt down. And smoothed her hair out of her face.  
"I don't know sweet heart. But she is going to be safe in the hospital." She said calmly.  
  
"Oh. Can I call my aunt to come pick me up so I can go home?" She asked. She was here before. They don't let little kids see the grownups. So she just had to wait until her mommy was better. So the next best thing was going home.  
  
"Yeah sure. Here's my cell phone." Cordy said while giving her the cell. Kaylee took it and called Aunt Faith. Her mommy taught her how to call 9-1-1 or Aunt Faith's or Uncle Davey and Aunt Lily.  
  
"Hi Lizzy! I am at the hospital cause mommy got hurt can you guys come and get me. We are at St. Elizabeth's. Yeah, yeah, yeah, ok, bye-bye." Kaylee said and handed the phone back to Cordy.  
  
"They're coming." Kaylee said before going over to the couch and lying down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzy hung up the phone and ran to find Faith and Hope. She found them looking though old photographs. Faith looked up and said:  
  
"Hey Liz. Come look at some of these with us." Faith said to her room mate.  
  
"No, I just got a call from Kaylee. She and Beth are at the hospital. She's ok but Beth is hurt. She needs us to pick her up." Lizzy said in a rush. Hope looked confused and Faith looked frightened.  
  
"Let's go gang. Grab a jacket and head to the car now" Everyone went into action and rushed to the car and prayed they were both all right." 


	8. The Truth

A/N - Buffy and Angel have the long awaited talk and Cordelia and Wes see Faith again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So..." Buffy stated. She had a hard time believing that Angel was here. Right here. (*Oh, crap. Kaylee. I have to tell him about Kaylee*)  
  
"You're looking good for someone who's supposed to be dead." Angel said in his usual fashion. He looked at his long lost love who was supposed to be dead, but was alive. Buffy looked away but then looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to." Buffy said sadly and softly. Angel looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"No you didn't. If you were in trouble you could have come to me. I would have helped you. You know that. And everyone in Sunnydale would have to." Angel said hurt in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not that simple. Everything happened so quickly." Buffy said. She suddenly had that flashback of him and a blond kissing. Now she didn't feel sorry.  
  
"Who is Kaylee?" Asked Angel all of a sudden. That brought Buffy back to reality.  
  
"Kaylee! Is she ok? Where is she?" Buffy fired questions at him. Angel looked taken back at her concern for the little girl.  
"She's fine. She is getting picked up by one of her Aunts." Angel told her. Buffy relaxed a little  
  
"But now back to the question at hand. Who is Kaylee?" Angel asked her again. Buffy looked at him. (*Oh, boy here it comes*)  
  
"She is my daughter, Angel. Our daughter." She said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Connor, Gunn, Fred, Loren, why don't ya'll go to a hotel. Me, Doyle, Wes, and Angel will meet up with you later ok?" Cordelia said to the people in the waiting room who seemed dreadfully bored. They all nodded and left. Kaylee had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the couch. Doyle and Wes were playing cards and Cordelia was in the middle of a dilemma. Should she call the Sunnydale crew and tell them. Or will Buffy want to that herself. Or even if she wanted to do that.  
  
Kaylee stirred on the couch and sat up. She looked confused to where she was but then recognized where she was.  
"Is Lizzy here yet?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Cordelia was about to answer when a girl walked in saying;  
  
"Kaylee, sweetheart. Are you okay?" the girl asked. She went over and picked her up. Kaylee sighed and fell back asleep. To their surprise Faith walked in with a young girl.  
  
"Faith." Said Doyle, Cordy, and Wes at the same time. Faith looked at them and paled.  
  
"Ummm....hey guys. Long time no see." She said nervously. They all looked at her with hatred.  
  
"For some of us maybe." Wes said coldly. Kaylee again stirred and looked at Faith. She held her arms out to her and Faith took her. Kaylee smiled and said "Love you Aunt Faith." Before falling back asleep again. They looked at Faith in shock. She gave a nervous smile before saying "Lizzy, Hope why don't you share the couch tonight and Kaylee can sleep in Lizzy's room. Ok?" Lizzy nodded as did Hope.  
  
"OH NO!" Cordy said a little too loudly  
"You are not going to take a sweet little girl into your home where you might kill her. I know you Faith, and that is what you might even do." Cordy said pissed off.  
  
"That was the old Faith. I am a better person now. And Kaylee is coming home with me. B. Listed me as a guardian [aren't if something ever happened to her. So I am in charge right now Cordy." Faith said coldly and said to the girls "Come on Lizzy, and Hope, Lets go home."  
  
Doyle, Wes, and Cordy stared at their backs in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel looked at Buffy in shock. Buffy wasn't saying anything letting the news sink in.  
  
"Buffy, you know I can't have children." He winced inwardly there. (*I had Connor*)  
  
"You think I don't know that? Well 1 month after Thanksgiving I got sick. I went to the doctors and he told me I was pregnant. Then all the memories returned. So I went to go tell you that I was carrying your child when I saw you and some blond in a lip lock." Buffy said sourly. Angel looked at her in Shock. She wasn't supposed to remember. And God, Kate, I am so going to kill her.  
  
"Buffy I didn't want to kiss her. She just came on to me." Angel told her. Buffy stared at him.  
  
"Yeah you really tried to push her off."  
  
"And that's the reason I didn't get to see my child for the first 5 years of her life. That you decided that you were the better parent and decided that you should take Kaylee." Angel said angrily. Buffy looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek. Angel instantly regretted the words.  
  
"I know Angel. And I am sorry. But I was thinking of Kaylee. If the underworld knew about the daughter of a slayer and a vampire then Kaylee would have been under attack. And I wanted her to have somewhat of a normal life." She said while beginning to cry. Angel took her in her arms and they clutched each other tightly. All the love and pain in the last 5 years all coming together. They looked at each other. They both leaned in and their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
This kiss grew more passionate. They only parted when Buffy need air. Buffy pulled back saying:  
"This is a hospital, and the curse." She said breathless. Angel smiled.  
  
"The curse is no longer an issue." He said. Buffy and Angel smiled and kissed once more. Buffy pulled back again and said:  
  
"This is still a hospital." She said sadly. He nodded and kissed her again. He stood up and said "I better get going before the staff kicks me out." Buffy grabbed him and said "No."  
  
"Will you just hold me? Like you used to?" She said like a little girl. Angel nodded and lay on the bed with her. She laid her head on his chest while putting her arms around he neck. He put his arms around her small body. They stayed that way till the both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	9. Tears

Recap - Buffy came home pregnant after "IWRY". She remembered and went to tell Angel and found him kissing Kate. She moved To San Francisco. She had her daughter, Kaylee. Faith hunted her down after she awoke and after she tortured Wes and Cordy. Faith broke down to BUFFY not to ANGEL. She is now a good guy. But the Scoobies and the Fang Gang don't know that. Spike kept her updated on the Scooby gang. But they don't know that she is alive. Doyle had a vision about Kaylee being in trouble. They went down to S.F. and found Kaylee screaming and Buffy half dead. They went to the hospital. Kaylee went home with Faith after a run in with Cordy, Doyle and Wes. Angel finds out that Kaylee is his and they kiss. Buffy and angel are together in a sense. They fall asleep together. There all done. Sooooo Far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaylee eyes opened up when the bright rays of the sun shone in her face. This wasn't her room. She sat up. This definably wasn't her room. Then she remembered. Her mommy was hurt last night. Nice people took them to a hospital and Aunt Faith took her home. She got up and walked over to Aunt Faith's bedroom. She was sleeping. She walked in and shook Faith lightly.  
  
"Aunt Faith? Faith.....Wake up!" whispered Kaylee. Faith opened her eyes to see Kaylee's soft green ones.  
  
"Yeah honey? You ok?" Faith asked while sitting up. Kaylee nodded.  
  
"Can I see mommy today? I miss her a whole lot. Please....." Kaylee asked. Faith yawned and wondered about that. She would never deny her niece anything she really wanted. But she had a feeling that Cordy and Wes will be waiting there with a gun.. So she went with the best answer.  
  
"We'll see baby." Faith said. (*Oh, Great answer Faith.*) she thought.  
  
"Why don't you wake up Lizzy and Hope and we'll go get breakfast. Ok?" Faith asked Kaylee. She nodded happily and left to do her chore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel woke up to find Buffy cradled in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her lean into the kiss. He slowly untangled himself from her. Careful not to wake her up. He shut the curtains being careful of direct sunlight. He pulled out his cell phone. He called Connor's cell.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. (*Come on Connor answer it for God sakes!*).  
"Hello?" Connor said sleepily.  
  
"Hey its me." Angel sated.  
  
Dad! How are you? Where are you what happened?" Connor said worriedly into the phone..  
  
"I'm find I am with Buffy right now. Don't worry son I will be home soon. I got to go love you bye" He turned to find Buffy staring at him angrily.  
  
"You have a son?!?" she all but yelled. Angel winced. This would not go well.  
  
"Yeah" He said. "His name is Connor." Buffy just started  
  
"Who is the mother?" She said coldly. (*Here goes nothing*) he thought.  
  
"Darla is his mother." He said softly.  
  
"WHAT? How? Oh God, you know what, I don't even want to know." Buffy said her voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Buffy, please, listen, please." Angel tried to plead with her.  
  
"No. I want you to leave Angel. I want you and everyone you came with to leave. I want you to forget about Kaylee, because I will be raising her. I want you to forget you saw me and pretend I am dead." Buffy said her voice flat.  
  
"Buffy, no. I have a daughter. I am not going to let her grow up without knowing she has a dad. Buffy I was in a bad place with Darla. I just want you to forgive me. Please." Angel pleaded with her.  
  
"No. Angel go." Buffy said. When she saw Angel wasn't moving she yelled;  
  
"GO NOW!" she yelled harshly. Angel looked at her and gave her a sorry glance. He left. It was then Buffy finally let the tears fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. What the Heck?

Title - I'll remember you Parings - B/A, S/F (later on), C/D, G/F, A/X, W/O.....ect. I own the Kaylee, Lizzy, and Hope....and anyone not associated with the BTV/ATS verse. Feedback - Always welcome. Flames will keep my warm in the harsh winter.  
  
No I do not own them, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaylee stood impatiently by the door while everyone else was getting ready. She wore a white dress with a rose in the middle. Her hair was pulled back neatly and she wore good shoes.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Kaylee called to them. Faith had finally agreed to take her to the hospital. However they were never going to get there because of Lizzy, hope and Faith are taking real long today. Lizzy then came out all ready. She picked up Kaylee and spun her around. Kaylee shrieked with laughter. Then finally Hope and Faith came out.  
  
"Ok, Little B., you ready for the hospital?" Faith asked Kaylee. She nodded.  
  
"Well lets move on out." Faith said and they all headed towards the car. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy lay on her bed watching TV. She had been able to get dressed and do her hair before everyone came to visit her. She managed to call Dave and Lily to tell them what happened. And Faith already knew. So is was basically all set. She felt bad at how she treated Angel earlier, but she didn't want to say that she was sorry. Kaylee was hers and she was going to stay that way. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Buffy called. The door opened and a young man entered. She didn't know him. But he looked familiar. Angel. Angel's son. Connor.  
  
"So, Connor. Who do I owe this pleasure to? Your father? Cuz if it is then you can go right out that door and tell him that Kaylee is staying with me and I want him to leave." Buffy said to him, her voice cold.  
  
"Buffy. My dad told me a lot about you. Well before he found you were alive. The only way I came to be was complete misery. He found out you were dead. And my mother was following him around so she was there. End of story. Why are you treating him this way? Kaylee is his too and you are just keeping her to your self. Before he found out you were alive every Thanksgiving and your birthday every year, he would sit in his room all day and brood. Please give dad another chance. Do it for Kaylee. She deserves to have both of her parents." Connor stated. Buffy studied him. After he put it that way then she started to have second thoughts. Connor waited until she thought about it.  
  
"Listen Connor," Buffy started, "I get out of the hospital Thursday, why doesn't he meet me at my apartment at 5:30. And he can meet Kaylee. And your welcome if you want to." Connor smiled. This was almost too easy. Plus he liked Buffy from what he heard about her.  
  
"We'll meet you then, what's your address?" asked Connor.  
  
"43rd Street. Mondale's Apartments. Number 34 on the third floor." Buffy told him. Connor nodded and told her that we'll see you Thursday.  
Buffy nodded and smiled. Connor left and Buffy said;  
  
"What the heck did I just do?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"MOMMY!" yelled Kaylee when she entered her mother's hospital room. She ran to her mother and her mother lifted her to the bed. Kaylee hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"I missed you mommy." Kaylee said while Buffy held her daughter tightly. Buffy kissed her head and said:  
  
"I miss you too sweetheart." Buffy said she looked up to see Faith, Lizzy and Hope standing in the door way.  
  
"Nice digs B. I mean better then the hospital we had stayed in for a days in Sunny D. Well you a day and me, 8 months but anyway." Faith greeted Buffy. Hope looked at her sister strangely before turning her attention back to the girl in the bed. Lizzy walked up to the girl and gave her a hug.  
  
"You really scared us Beth. Don't do it again!" Lizzy said while Buffy hugged her back.  
  
"I promise Lily. I won't try and do that again." Promised Buffy.  
  
"Ummm...B? Did you know that the A.I team was here?" Faith asked her. She loved B. like a sister. And she wanted B. to know that so she won't have any run in with Angel and crew.  
  
"Yeah, I know, this Thursday Kaylee is going to meet her F-A-T-H-E- R." Buffy spelled. Faith's mouth formed an "O". Hope looked confused and Lizzy looked sadden. Kaylee looked baffled.  
  
"I'm going to meet a feather?" Kaylee asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. A few updates a day. Well, this is vacation. Anywayz The rest of the week, updates my be scarce. Because my birthday (the 19th!) and me and my friends have a lot going on the next few weeks....So these updates will have to last you a while. Buh-bi!  
  
Always,  
  
((*~Lily~*)) 


	11. Getting Ready is Hell

Anywayz – I don't own any of them 'cept for those not associated with the BTVS/ATS. This is chapter is #11! Finally I have most of this story up. Umm...I'll have a little more time on this because "Singing Stars" is on hold at the moment. I just ran out of ideas for that. And my other story "Bright One Morning" will be up soon be up on ff.net. It features Darla as a 7 year old. Oh! And I know I am neglecting the Sunny Dale Crew in this story. For 2 reasons - 1.) I have Xander and Anya's daughter featured in one of the stories I am trying to get up. 2.) Oz and Willow's unborn child is featured in another story I am trying to put up. But the Sunnydale crew will be coming in soon. Ok! On to the story!  
  
Thankz for the reviews all! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time line - 2 days after Buffy gets out of the hospital. It is Thursday. The day Angel and Connor are supposed o come over for dinner. The rest of the A.I team has gone home. Lily and Davey have gone on vacation. So Lissa and Caden are living with them for the time being.  
  
Buffy rushed around in the kitchen while cooking. She had a chicken in the oven. She had some vegetables cooking with some Raman noodles. She glanced at the kids. Lissa was watching a TV show. Caden was in his highchair eating "cheerio's". And Buffy basically forced Kaylee to take a nap. It was 4:30 and they would be here in 1 hour.  
  
"Lissa, I want you to clean up Caden a bit and get Kaylee up and ready, please and thank you." Buffy said without turning around. Lissa looked put upon, but knew better to disagree. She lifted Caden up and said "Come on Buddy, lets go you cleaned up." She left and Buffy sighed. She took out the chicken that was perfect. (*First time in history.*) she thought. The vegetables were well cooked and she took out the Raman noodles which were perfect.  
  
Kaylee then came out. Her hair was brushed neatly. She wore nice black pants and a clean light pink shirt. She looked very clean and perfect. (*Wont be that long till' she is already a mess.*)  
  
"Mommy? After dinner, can I have a chocolate bar?" Kaylee asked in a very sweet tone. Buffy sighed. The last thing she need was Kaylee getting hyper, right before bed.  
  
"We'll see." Buffy said to her daughter. Ok she had the table set. The kids were clean. The food was out of the oven and she still hade a little time to get ready.  
  
"Lissa watch the kids while I go get changed ok?" she looked at Lissa who nodded. She left and shut the door to her bedroom. (*Ok now on to the next dilemma. What am I going to wear.*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away –  
  
Angel wasn't doing to much better. Should he wear black pants and a blue shirt? Or a black shirt with blue pants. This was the first time he was seeing Buffy since the hospital. And this was the first time he was really meeting his daughter.  
  
"Dad just pick something. It's not that hard. I was ready for hours." Connor stated while he watched his father have a breakdown when it came to what to wear. He knew his father loved Buffy and wanted her, but man. The guy could stand up a bunch of evil demons without ever losing his cool. But when it came To Buffy he was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Why don't you wear you black shirt and duster with a those dark jeans. And you leather jacket." Connor suggested. His dad looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Good idea." He said and while searching though is suitcase. Connor chuckled and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. She wore a red silk shirt with a low neckline. The arms were tired at the end and had a slit in each of them. She wore dark blue jeans the hugged her body. Her shoulder - length hair was curled fashionably. She work hoop earrings that shone a bit when the light hit them. She work boots that added and inch to her regular height. Lissa walked in and saw her.  
  
"Wow, Beth! You look hot. With a double 'T'." She said with a smile. Buffy turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said. She looked at the clock. Better get out there before Kaylee destroys everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Hi daddy!

A/N - Ok I am not going to write about the dinner. Mainly because they eat and they talk. Use you imagination. Ok this takes place around maybe 7:45. They ate dinner. Watched a little TV. And now are having dessert. This chapter is not that long (my apologies!) But I have to visit my cousin today so I wont update with a really long chapter. But I promise I will update with a longer chapter A.S.A.P!  
  
Thank you all the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was going smoothly. No fights had broken out between Buffy and Angel. Lissa was being polite. And Kaylee was being a young lady. Connor was just eating. Buffy looked at the time. (*If I want to tell Kaylee about her father, which I don't, I have to tell her now.*) She nodded towards Angel, he stood up. She got up and lifted Kaylee. Kaylee giggled and shifted herself in her mother's arms.  
  
"Listen Lissa, when Caden is done, can you clean him up and get him ready for bed and Connor your welcome to watch TV, if you want to." Buffy stated as she motioned for Angel to follow her to Kaylee's room. He followed behind Buffy as she took Kaylee. When they entered her room Buffy shut the door. She sat Kaylee ion the bed and looked at Angel. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Kaylee, there is someone I would like you to meet." Buffy said. She looked at her daughter who was staring at her.  
  
"Mommy, I already know Mr. Angel. I met him at dinner. Member?" Kaylee said in a voice that clearly said 'duh!'  
  
"Not that sweetheart. He is your father." Buffy said in a soft voice. Kaylee looked confused but then some negotiation came over her face. She looked at Angel and smiled .  
"You're my daddy?" Kaylee asked with a small voice. Angel nodded. Kaylee got up and walked over to him. She held out her arms which meant 'pick me up'. Angel smiled and lifted her up. When Kaylee was in his arms she shifted herself and looked up.  
  
"Hi daddy! I am Kaylee Angela Summers!" she said in a bright voice. Buffy and Angel laughed at her. Buffy walked over and said;  
  
He knows that, baby. Now why don't you get ready for bed?" Kaylee made a face but agreed. Angel set her down and they both left her room so Kaylee can get changed. Angel stood outside the door with Buffy.  
  
"She looks like a handful." Angel said a slight smile on his face. Buffy nodded.  
  
"You haven't seen hyper until you see her when she has a little too much sugar. Angel laughed. Kaylee then came out, smiled at them, then left to brush her teeth. She came back out a few minutes later. All ready for bed.  
  
"Night mommy! Night Daddy! Night Lissa! Night Caden! Night Connor!" Kaylee yelled. Buffy and Angel laughed. Buffy went to her and picked her up. Kaylee smiled sleepily. She looked at her new daddy.  
  
"Night daddy. Night mommy." As Buffy tucked her in. While Angel watched.  
  
"Night, baby." Buffy said while angel said;  
  
"Night Kaylee"  
  
"This was the bestest day of my life." Kaylee murmured before falling asleep. Angel and Buffy watched her sleep. They watched their daughter until Lissa came in saying,  
  
"Beth? Wanna help me clean the table." 


	13. Calling old friends

Yay! An update! Turns out that I had to go to the Coleman's house instead of the Adam's house. So now I am watching after a 3 year old boy (Benny) a five year old girl (Anna) and an 8 year old boy (Paul). So they are all asleep now and I can update!  
  
In this chapter Buffy and Angel talk about what they are going to do with Kaylee. And Buffy calls Xander!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel sat across each other at the kitchen table. Lissa fell asleep on the chair as Connor fell asleep on the couch. Kaylee and Caden were also asleep. (*No doubt Kaylee would want to spend time with her father. But he lives In LA and I live here.*) Angel was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well....what are we going to do?" Buffy asked while breaking the silence. She looked at Angel. Angel looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, we both have different priorities and lives. And I doubt either of us wants to drive to LA and Back." Angel said.  
  
"True, but maybe we can work out an agreement, like every other weekend." Buffy suggested. Angel shook his head.  
  
"That wouldn't work because mainly when she gets older she'll want to spend time here with her friends." He said  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Buffy said half-heartedly. She suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Angel?" He looked at her.  
  
"Umm....How is the gang? Like Will and Xan." She asked nervously .  
"They are all doing well. Willow is pregnant with Oz's baby. Xander and Anya have a daughter named Bethie. She is turning 5 really soon. And Giles and his girlfriend got married and now have twin 3 year olds." Angel answered her. He watched the emotions on her face change.  
  
"I'm happy for them. They all deserve some happiness." She said finally. After Kaylee was born she had really wanted to call Willow. But she didn't think that Willow would even talk to her let alone come and see her.  
  
"They really missed you." Angel told her. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Really?" she whispered. Angel took her hand and squeezed it. Thankful that she didn't pull her hand away.  
  
"Of course, they all really missed you. Xander and Anya named their child after you. Elizabeth. Bethie. Even Giles named one of his children after you. Michelle Elizabeth. Point is we all missed you." Angel told her. Buffy looked like she was going to cry. She got up and went over to Angel. He took her in his arms and comforted her. She let loose a few small sobs. He ran his fingers though her hair and said comforting words. When she stopped she looked up at him. He looked down at her. They both leaned in and their lips met in a gentle kiss. They stayed that way for many moments. They finally pulled away for air.  
  
"I'm sorry how I treated you in the hospital, angel, I was just mad. Forgive me?" Buffy said in a small voice. Angel gave her a quick but loving kiss.  
  
"I'll always forgive you. But now why don't you call some old friends." Angel told her, grabbing the nearest phone. Buffy took the phone and stared at it. Angel nudged her and she took a deep breath. She dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, Harris residents. Xander speaking" came Xander's voice after a few rings. Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi, Xander. It's me Buffy." 


	14. Sweet Fancy Moses

Ok - for "ww". Buffy lost her slayer strength so her body could carry Kaylee. After Kaylee was born, her strength was returned to her. BUT not her full strength because Buffy didn't train anymore. So when Kaylee was 2, (when faith entered the picture) Buffy had slayer strength, but didn't use it so Buffy is not up to full potential. Same when the vampires attacked. Buffy had slayer strength but she didn't use that because she didn't have full potential anymore. Follow?  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
Buffy and Angel lay in bad together fully clothed. Buffy was close to falling asleep as was Angel. Angel shifted slightly.  
  
"So when are they coming." Angel asked. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Xan, said that he was going to get the gang here by Saturday. He wasn't going to tell them I am here just that he needs to show us something here." She answered  
  
Flash back to the call  
  
~*(The line was silent for a moment. Buffy was about to hang up thinking Xander did.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked. His voice was hollow, full of shock. She nearly giggled when she imagined him on the other line, mouth wide open.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." She said softly. Angel put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She smiled gratefully at him.  
"Sweet Fancy Moses." He stated in shock. (A/N: I dunno why but I LOVE that saying. lol) Buffy almost giggled at that. It was so...so...Xanderish.  
"Yeah it's me." Buffy stated.  
"Your....your....alive. As in walking and talking and Breathing." Xander said. Slightly in hysteria.  
  
"Yep, that's me." She said. She heard Xander say something on the other side of the phone. Suddenly she heard another phone pick up in the house.  
  
"Buffy?" came, what Buffy guessed, Anya's voice. And it was that way for a while. Buffy told Xander and Anya about Kaylee and why she ran. They both were not angry with but they were extremely happy she was alive all these years. Buffy asked about Bethie. And they also told.  
  
She sounded like a mini Anya. The Buffy began to worry. What if the rest of the gang didn't accept her? Xander said that they still will. Buffy wasn't so sure. Xander said to save his sanity; he wasn't going to tell the gang she got a phone call form Buffy, who was supposed to be dead.  
  
SO he was going to bring the Gang down Saturday. Show them proof. She said that might work and she gave him her address. He agreed and they both talked a little more before they said their goodbyes  
  


* * *

  
Buffy shifted herself so she was on top of Angel and looking at him. Angel also looked at her.  
"We need to figure out what we are going to do with Kaylee. She will want to spend time with you but she has school here and we both have tight schedules." Buffy told him.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she could spend the summer in LA, and spend maybe a weekend or two a month depending on how busy we are." Angel suggested. Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I have a better idea. How about Kaylee finishes up the school year here? And this summer we'll both pack up and move to LA. I mean, if that's ok with you." Buffy told him. Angel smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Buffy happily kissed him back. She then pulled away.  
  
"I am going to guess that means yes?" said Buffy a smile playing across her face. He smiled.  
  
"I think it means yes." Before their lips met each other in a sweet kiss. 


	15. Freaky Friday

Kaylee and Lissa and the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse are all mine.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! The more you review the more I will update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
Kaylee woke up in a cold sweat. (*Stupid bad dreams*) The bad men keep coming back. Mommy said that the bad men are just my imagination. She still didn't like it though. Maybe she should go and sleep with mommy tonight. She got up and walked to her mommy's room. She saw a big man holding her mommy in a tight hold. And she saw her mommy holding him too. The she remembered. He was her daddy. She walked over to him and shook him. Her daddy slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her in the dark.  
  
"Kaylee, is their something wrong?" He whispered, careful not to wake Buffy.  
  
"I had a real bad dream. Can I sleep with you and mommy? Please?" Kaylee pleaded. Angel nodded and let go of his hold of Buffy, long enough to lift Kaylee up and place her in the middle of Him and Buffy. Kaylee sighed happily.  
  
"Night, mommy and daddy. Love you." Kaylee whispered before falling asleep. Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. He then fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
Buffy woke up to feeling content. She shifted slightly and looked over in her bed. Kaylee was asleep on top of angel and Angel had one arm on her thigh. His other arm was resting on top of Kaylee. She smiled and carefully got up to take a shower. She walked into the living room and saw Lissa and Connor still asleep. She checked on Caden. He was still fast asleep. She grabbed some of the folded clothes on a basket and left to take a shower.  
  
Angel woke up, feeling a warm weight on top of him. He opens his eyes to a mess of brown/blonde hair. He smiled and gently lifted Kaylee off of him. He could distantly hear the shower running. He guessed that Buffy was taking it. Kaylee murmured in her sleep. Angel tried t hear it but it was still too soft for him to hear. He got up, carefully, so he wouldn't wake Kaylee up.  
  
Buffy walked out and woke Lissa.  
  
"Sweetie you need to get ready for school." Lissa murmured a 'yeah' and slowly got up. She saw Connor was striing and quickly got up and ran to her room, to like she was apart of the living.  
  
Angel walked out and he and Buffy met each other with a gentle kiss. Buffy smiled at him. Angel also smiled and kissed her once more.  
  
"Angel, can you wake Kaylee and tell her to get ready for school." Buffy asked her...umm...boyfriend?...lover? Angel nodded and left to get Kaylee. Buffy heard soft cooing and went to get Caden. Caden was sitting up and smiled a big baby smile when he saw her.  
  
"Hey Caden! How's my favorite nephew? Having fun?" Buffy cooed at him. He giggled and laughed. Buffy suddenly smelled something. Caden laughed some more. Buffy made a face. Time to Change Caden!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
A half an hour later they got Kaylee and Lissa off to school with out starting WW3. Connor took Caden for a walk. Buffy and Angel had the apartment to themselves. Buffy was bored. She and Angel had cleaned the apartment. It had to be clean for the Scooby gang tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, God. They're coming tomorrow. TOMORROW ANGEL! OH GOD!" Buffy yelled. Angel took her in his arms and kissed her. Buffy's tension melted in the kiss. She sighed.  
  
"You do know, we have the apartment to ourselves." Buffy said slyly. Angel smiled at her.  
  
"A little frisky there Miss Summers?" He asked with a smirk. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Where no words were heard for hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
I don't write smut. If you want it, use you imagination. 


	16. Hey guys

Mine. All mine. Well except for the BTVS/ATS people. But Kaylee is mine.  
  
Ok - Bethie will be absent from this chapter. 1.) I forgot to include her in the original version. 2.) So will Anna and Michelle. I also forgot to include them. (Bad bad Lily!) So Kaylee will be the only kiddo present. I know I have been neglecting Faith and Hope. But they went on vacation to Boston. (I also kinda forgot to include them too.) But they have a stand - alone coming real soon. It might be called "Down town Girls" depending on if I get something better. It will take place in Boston and will be around the time that this chapter's taking place. And about Caden and Lissa. I am applying at what happened to me as a child. Buffy is not related by blood. But they are really close. I called Karen my Aunt Karen even though she had no blood relatives connected to me. Keep on Reviewing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy lay on top of Angel. She sighed lazily and in content. Angel drew lazy patterns on her back. They both felt amazing. It has been far, far too long, since they had been without each other. Buffy sighed and kissed Angel's chest.  
  
"I love you" she said. Angel gave her a squeeze.  
  
"And, I love you. Never stopped." Angel's response was. Buffy rolled off of him so she could lie against him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Are you sure that it will be ok, if me and Kaylee move to LA. You will be getting two shopping fanatics. And the then whole demon and vampire thing." Buffy rattled on. Angel kissed her and again the nervousness disappeared.  
  
"It's fine. We have a powerful protection spell around the hotel. And we will always have someone protecting her. Plus I wanna see my only daughter." Buffy pouted.  
  
"You don't want to see me?" she asked. Angel smiled.  
  
"Maybe yes, Maybe no." His tone clearly teasing her. She knew he was kidding but played along anyway.  
  
"Well, since you are being mean to me, you have to make it up to me." She said a sly grin forming on her face. Angel smiled.  
  
"It will be my pleasure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(*Saturday Morning.*)  
  
Buffy paced nervously around the apartment. Her daughter was watching *The Peanuts* while eating some cereal. She wore a white tank top with blue jean shorts and her hair was in a French braid. (*Please let her stay neat and clean today*) she prayed. But knowing that was basically impossible. She could be locked in a white room and still some how get dirty. Angel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed.  
  
"How am I going to get through this? I haven't seen anyone in over 5 years. They all have their own lives. What if they just want to forget me?" Buffy babbled to Angel. Her daughter got up and wrapped her self around her mother's legs. Buffy looked down and smiled. She bent over and lifted the girl up.  
"Hey baby! Peanuts are over?" Buffy asked her daughter. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I just got bored. Can you and Daddy play a game with me?" Kaylee asked. She looked at her mother and new father with puppy dog eyes. Angel smiled back. Kaylee looked a lot like him and Buffy. He still had a hard time believing he had a daughter. He was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Buffy nearly shrieked.  
  
"Angel can you take Kaylee and go out the back. Take her to the park. And take my cell. I'll call you when you guys can come back." Angel looked at her.  
  
"Buffy, the sun." He said gently. Reminding her. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry; it's over cast all day. No sun at all. Lucky you. And Kaylee take you jacket and be good." Buffy said in a rush. Angel gave her a quick kiss and picked up Kaylee already in her jacket. He grabbed the cell before disappearing. Buffy took deep breath. She answered the door. She saw Willow and Oz. Giles and Olivia and Xander and Anya. They all gasped when they saw her. Well, except Anya and Xander who knew she was alive. They just smiled.  
  
"Hey guys" Buffy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel was already tired by the time he got to the park. He saw his daughter running towards the swings. She was a hyper child.  
  
"DADDY! COME AND PUSH ME!" screamed Kaylee. She was at the swings already and waiting impatiently. Her hair was already a mess and her clothes dirty. Buffy was not going to be to please. Kaylee basically insisted that she jump in every mud puddle on the way to the park. And who was he to deny her.  
Angel walked over to her and lifted her onto the swing.  
  
"Hold on tight." Angel told his daughter. She nodded eagerly. He pushed her and she laughed as she went higher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God. Buffy." Willow said before engulfing her in a hug.  
  
"I knew you weren't dead." She said as Buffy hugged her back. Oz smiled and said.  
  
"Welcome back Buffy. Missed you." He said on the way he always said that he always does.  
  
"Buffy...you're alive. You're not dead." Giles stammered as he looked as the girl he considered a daughter for the longest time. Before Anna and Michelle were born. Buffy looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Giles. Miss me?" Buffy said. He hugged her tightly. After they all hugged they all went to the apartment. They looked around impressed with her life style.  
  
"So what were you guys doing in the last few years?" Buffy asked. They all began to catch up what happened in each others lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. Did too

Ok for "Kat461" and "spike.vs.angel" Angel and Buffy can get physical with each other. BECAUSE I for some reason liked Jenny Calendar. But her living didn't fit into the story line therefore she stays dead. BUT the night that Angelus killed her she was translating the curse. Skip ahead yada, yada, yada...Willow performs the translated curse. AND that made the curse PERMENAT. Angel found out when Wesley translated the curse again and told Angel. So he found out about that late season three. Sorry I didn't mention that in the first chapter. And about the hair thing, that was a type-o. Sorry. Thanx for the reviews all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you have a kid." Giles stated. Buffy just got done explaining why she ran away. Willow stared at her before breaking into a smile. She enfolded Buffy in a hug as did Xander.  
  
"What's her name?" Willow asked.  
  
"Her name is Kaylee Angela and she is turning 6 in about 6 months."  
  
"Can we meet her?" Anya asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah sure. Just let me call Angel so he can bring her back." Buffy was about to get up when the back door slammed. Angel came in the living room carrying a messy Kaylee. Her hair was in a big knot. Her clothes were sprinkled with mud.  
  
"Mommy, daddy let me run in all these mud puddles and it was real fun!" Kaylee told her mother beaming. Buffy glared at Angel but couldn't help but smile.  
"I did not." Angel said trying to regain some truth of the story.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did...why am I arguing with a 5 year old?" Angel then asked himself. Everyone laughed. Everyone looked at Kaylee. She looked a lot like her mother and her father.  
  
"Kaylee, this is mommy's friends Giles, Olivia, Willow, Xander, Oz and Anya." Buffy told her daughter. Kaylee waved a hi.  
"She looks just like you and Angel, Buffy." Willow stated. She was staring at Kaylee. She was going to be a beautiful girl when she grew up. Buffy smiled and took Kaylee in her arms.  
  
"It's time for you, to get cleaned up." Buffy told her daughter. She left with her saying she'll be right back. The Scoobies and Angel talked about the normal things. Like the weather, and what they were doing currently. The Scoobies really accepted Angel now. Xander and Angel were even friends.  
  
"She seems, like our daughter Xander, except she likes orgasms and pennies." Anya said absently. They stared at her, while Xander turned beet red.  
Buffy then came back with her daughter, and Kaylee looked like she was normal. Clean face, hair, clothes, ect.  
  
"I'm back, and all clean too." Kaylee announced. They all laughed.  
  
"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Love too."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Would we ever turn down free food?"  
  
Were all the answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, everyone was in the living room eating. Buffy, Connor (who had come back after the day sleeping in his motel room), Angel and Kaylee sat on the couch. Xander and Anya managed to squeeze in the chair. Willow and OZ were comfortable on the floor, as was Giles and Olivia. They were all having a good time. Around 8'o clock Kaylee eyes began to droop. Angel decided to do it now. He cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. Belivie it or not Xander told him that he should do this. He wasn't sure why, but he did,  
  
"Buffy, this may be a little soon, but..." He got down on one knee. And took out a small black box.  
  
(A/N- What is going to happen next? Lol)  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked. Buffy gasped and smile. She knelt down next to him.  
  
"Always." She said before her lips descended on his. With out looking, he took the ring and slipped in on her finger. Everyone began to clap. They continued to kiss until Kaylee interrupted,  
  
"Ewwwww...mommy and daddy are Kissing." She said. They broke apart and laughed. They took Kaylee and Connor in a hug while the others clapped and congratulated them.  
  
Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally done! Thank you for all the reviews, I m thinking of doing a sequel but that depends on how many people want it. Sorry for a few screw ups and type-os. If you want a sequel then give me a shout!  
  
Love always,  
  
((*Lily*)) 


End file.
